Waffles
Zoroark's eyes slowly opened, it took a while before his eyes adjusted to the dark. He still didn't know where he was, he tried moving but his arms, legs, and waste were restrained by leather belts. The last thing the dark type Pokemon remembered was being at Oshawott's place enjoying his waffles, now he's here. A voice came from one of the dark corners 'Well I see you're awake now' a figure stepped out of the shadows, Zoroark recognized it as Oshawott, but he looked different, he had evil in his eyes.'Oshawott, what's going on?' Zoroark's fear could be heard through his voice,'Oh don't you remember, you came by my house and I asked you if you wanted to help me make waffles and you said yes, so I gave you the waffle I already made and now we're here.' Oshawott's grin grew larger, Zoroark was confused.'Why am I strapped to this board?''Well you see when I make waffles I make them with a special ingredient, do you want to know what it is.' Zoroark didn't know how to respond, so he just lied there listening.'When I bake waffles my special ingredient is'¦. Other Pokemon' Zoroark's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard.'Wait, so you cook other Pokemon to make your waffles' you could see the fear in Zoroark's eyes'Yeah, that's what I just said, I've been doing it for a while now' Zoroark remembered the waffle Oshawott fed him and vomited on the ground, that's when he found out why he's down there, he turned to Oshawott'Oh no.''Oh yes.'Oshawott pulled out a knife and went near Zoroark's arms; he started cutting his elbows then his knees until he was completely amputated. All Zoroark could do was scream in pain while Oshawott started at his waist now. Oshawott got annoyed by his screams 'Wow, that screaming has got to stop' He went up to his mouth were he forced it open and stabbed the inside of it, now all Zoroark could do was make blood filled gurgling noises. Oshawott now removed the restraints around his arms, knowing he couldn't move anymore, then he continually twisted it until it came off, he did the same to his other arm then his legs. He then cut open his stomach, exposing all his bloody organs within his body, he ripped them all out until he was empty, by now Zoroark was dead. Oshawott mixed together the organs with all the other traditional ingredients of making waffles. Once he put them in the oven he stored Zoroarks body and limbs in a trash bag and brought them to the trash dump. When he came back his waffles were down.A few days later Woobat came by Oshawott's house. 'Hey Oshawott, what did you need me for''I just wanted you to help me with something, do you know how to make waffles?' Oshawott had a devious smile. NOTE: In case you haven't noticed, this is a blatant plagarization of Cupcakes. The "author" was so lazy that he forgot to change the oven to a waffle iron! Category:Paukymaun Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki